Le Secret de Sara
by SydneyWeaver
Summary: Sara a un secret qu'elle cache à Grissom alors qu'il est conserné. Quand il l'apprend. Ils décident de le cacher un certain temps mais les collègues l'apprennent mais comment ils ont su. --- GSR
1. CHAP 01

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : **

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre I - **

Ça fait plusieurs années que Sara vive dans son appartement avec un enfant. Ce dernier a cinq ans. Sara n'a jamais dit au père de cet enfant qu'il est papa. Quand elle regarde sa fille. Sara remarque qu'elle a les yeux bleus. Elle voit les même toutes les nuits à son travail depuis quatre ans déjà. Sara se souvient pourquoi elle est venue à Las Vegas pour quelques jours au début puis Grissom lui a demandé de rester à Las Vegas pour qu'elle se forme sur le terrain. À son travail, tous connaisse l'existence de cette fille même Grissom est au courant. Sara se souvient comment il a appris.

_« Flash-back »_

_La vieille, Sara avait mis sa fille chez sa voisine pour dormir comme elle travaille la nuit. Sara s'est réfugié dans son lit mais au pleurant. Sa dernière scène de crime a été traumatisante pour elle. Une enfante battue, violée par le frère et le père. Sara n'a pas arrêtée de penser à son enfance et à sa fille. Pendant l'enquête, Grissom a bien vu que Sara n'était pas dans son assiette. Il a essayé plusieurs fois de lui tirer les vers du nez mais sans résultat._

_SARA : Grissom je vais bien !_

_GRISSOM : Sara ! Tu ne vas pas bien !_

_SARA : Si je vais bien ! Je t'assure ! … Je suis seulement fatiguée._

_GRISSOM : Tu veux que je te fasse remplacer !_

_Sara le regarde et lui lance._

_SARA : Oui !_

_Grissom la regarde. Sara ne lui avait pas habitué à ça. _

_GRISSOM : Sara ! S'il te plaît ? Parle moi !_

_Sara n'a pas entendu les paroles de Grissom. Non en réalité, elle ne voulait pas les entendre. Sara se revoyait petite entrain de regarder sa mère se faire battre par son père. Les cris, les pleurs hantent la jeune femme. Au bout d'un moment, Sara ouvre les yeux. Elle voit que Grissom est toujours là prés d'elle. Il est toujours entrain de l'observer mais il est très inquiet. Grissom se demande ce que lui cache Sara depuis des années._

_SARA : Grissom ! Tu devrais y aller. Il y a une enquête moi je ne peux pas y aller ! … Je suis fatiguée._

_GRISSOM : Très bien ! Sara ! Mais je te rappelles que je suis ton superviseur et c'est moi qui décide !_

_SARA : Je le sais._

_GRISSOM : Je n'en doute pas ! … Sara rentre chez toi ! … Demain, tu es en congé ! … Repose toi !_

_SARA : Merci !_

_Grissom se laisse Sara sur place. Il la regarde prendre sa voiture. Le superviseur voit qu'elle se dirige à son domicile._

_« Sara que me caches-tu ? … Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! … Pourquoi j'ai dû mal avec mes sentiments pour toi ? … Oh ! … Si tu savais ! »_

**À suivre…**

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas.

a/n : Les chapitres de cette histoire seront normalement court.

a/n : Je suis en formation, alors il y aura de temps en temps des chapitres postés.

a/n : Mes histoires sont « Le commencement à San Francisco », « Après la proie du désert », « Avant, pendant, après, « Le bon, la bute et la dominatrice. » »

a/n : Laisser moi des reviews.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. CHAP 02

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : **

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre II - **

Quelques heures plus tard, après l'autorisation de Grissom, Sara est dans son salon en train d'écrire pour un séminaire de physique. Elle décide d'appeler Catherine pour lui demander de signer sa demande de congé d'une semaine en urgence. Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde arrive chez Sara. Elle frappe à la porte. Sara ouvre sa porte pour laisser Catherine entrer. Elles discutent quelques minutes et l'aînée des deux doit repartir travailler sur l'affaire qui a traumatisé Sara. Le chef de l'équipe de nuit n'a rien dit à Catherine au sujet de l'enquête et de la réaction de Sara.

Après le départ de Catherine, Sara met un cd audio qu'une amie lui a achète pour son anniversaire. L'ancienne élève de Grissom regarde la pochette du cd, le groupe est Roxette*, un groupe suédois. Sara reprend son écrire pour intervention devant des étudiants. Elle a tellement le tract. La fin du cd arrive. Il y a une chanson, qui rêve tout à coup, Sara. Cette dernière regarde au dos, la pochette. Elle remarque que cette chanson est « Listen to youri heart ».

_« J'ai toujours écouté mon cœur et maintenant je noie mon chagrin dans la bière à cause de lui, toujours lui. Depuis Berkeley, c'est toujours la même personne qui me rejette mais pourtant nous nous sommes aimé quelques mois avant son retour ici à Las Vegas, alors pourquoi ce rejet depuis que je suis ici à Las Vegas ! Avant, à Boston, je buvais à cause du froid ! … Mais maintenant, c'est à cause de lui ! »_

Sara s'endort comme un bébé. Quelques heures plus tard, elle quitte Las Vegas pour son séminaire.

Pendant ce temps, au labo, dans le bureau de Grissom, l'ancien professeur de Sara voit qu'au retour de Sara à son séminaire qu'elle a pris quelques jours de congé. À ce moment, il reçoit un appel d'une institution pour les enfants pour Sara.

GRISSOM : Allô ! … Je suis Gilbert Grissom, Superviseur de la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas ! À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

X : Je suis Amanda Carter, de l'institution d'enfant à l'adoption à San Francisco, je voudrais parler à Mademoiselle Sara Sidle.

GRISSOM : … Oui ! … Mais Sara Sidle est à un séminaire à Miami depuis aujourd'hui ! …

AMANDA CARTER : … Je dois lui parler !

GRISSOM : … Lui parler ! … Bien sûr mais je n'arrive même pas à la joindre en ce moment ! … Je sais qu'il y a une tempête qui se dirige vers la Floride.

AMANDA CARTER : … Pouvez-vous venir à sa place ? C'est au sujet de Sally Sidle !

GRISSOM : Très bien ! … Je prends le premier avion ! … Je serai là demain, je crois !

AMANDA CARTER : … Merci ! … Monsieur !

GRISSOM : … Au revoir ! Et à demain ! Madame !

**À suivre…**

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas comme tout le monde sait.

a/n : * Roxette, groupe suédois composé de Marie Fredriksson, née le 30 mai 1958 et de Per Gessle, né le 12 janvier 1959.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. CHAP 03

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : **

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre III - **

Dans son bureau, Grissom cherche par Internet, l'adresse de l'association qui voulait parler à Sara. Il voit que c'est une société d'adoption pour les enfants.

_« Une quoi ? … Une association pour des enfants à l'adoption ! … Mais pourquoi ? Oh ! Sara ! » Pense Grissom._

Pendant ce temps, à Miami, Sara écoute son portable.

_« C'est pas possible ! … À peine partie quelques jours qu'il m'appelle déjà ! … Il ne me laissera jamais tranquille. » Pense Sara en écoutant les messages de Grissom._

Quelques heures plus tard, Grissom arrive enfin en Californie, à San Francisco, la ville natale de Sara Sidle, la ville où sa relation avec Sara a commencé. Pendant ce temps, en Floride, Sara est accueilli par Horatio Caine, le chef de la Police Scientifique de Miami. Mais ce dernier lui dit.

HORATIO CAINE : … J'ai reçu un appel de votre superviseur. Vous devez partir à San Francisco !

SARA : … San Francisco ! … Mais pourquoi ?

HORATIO CAINE : … Je ne sais pas !

SARA : … Tous les vols sont annulés ! … Je ne peux pas partir ?

HORATIO CAINE : … Je vous ai affrété un hélicoptère !

SARA : … Cool !

HORATIO CAINE : … Bon voyage !

SARA : … Merci !

HORATIO CAINE : … De rien ! … Vous avez écouté les messages de votre patron !

SARA : … Mes messages ! … J'en ai reçu qu'un ! … Pourquoi ?

HORATIO CAINE : … Il m'a dit qu'il vous a laissé un message d'explication !

SARA : … Ok ! … Merci !

Horatio Caine emmène Sara à l'hélicoptère. Ils ne se parlent pas. Lors de son transfert, Sara écoute ses messages. Son regard est dans le vide. Sara est effarouchée. Grissom va savoir qu'elle a eu un enfant et qu'elle l'a mis à l'adoption.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas comme tout le monde sait.

a/n : L'histoire est toujours dans le Flash-Back.

a/n : Je suis toujours en formation mais pour les fêtes de fin d'année, je suis en vacances. C'est les premières de ma fille, elle a bientôt 1 an.

a/n : Je remercie les reviews, mes fans et les messages. Je le fais rarement mais vu que j'écris plusieurs chapitres en même temps. Il y a des décalages.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. CHAP 04

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : **

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre IV - **

Pendant son vol, Grissom n'a pas arrêté à se poser des questions. Au même moment, dans l'hélicoptère, Sara n'a pas cessé de se poser des interrogations. Quelques heures plus tard, Sara arrive enfin à San Francisco. Elle a peur de trouver Grissom nez à nez. Sara se rend d'abord chez elle. Pendant ce temps, à l'association, Grissom rencontre Amanda Carter.

AMANDA CARTER : … Je suis heureuse que vous avez pu venir !

GRISSOM : Bon ! … Je suis là ! … Je ne sais pas si ma coéquipière a reçu ses messages.

AMANDA CARTER : … Bon ! … Voilà ! … Je ne sais pas si elle vous a dit qui est Sally pour elle ?

GRISSOM : Sally ? … Non je ne sais pas qui s'est ? … Vous savez, Sara est très discrète sur sa vie privée !

AMANDA CARTER : … Vu son enfance ! … C'est normal !

GRISSOM : … Qui est Sally ?

AMANDA CARTER : … Sally Sidle est la fille de Sara Sidle !

GRISSOM : … Pardon ?

AMANDA CARTER : … La mère de Sally Sidle est Sara Sidle, votre coéquipière !

Grissom a le regarde dans le vide. Il enlève ses lunettes plus les remet quelques secondes plus tard.

AMANDA CARTER : … C'est sa fille ! … Bon ! Monsieur Grissom ! Sally Sara Sidle née le 07 juillet. Elle a trois ans.

GRISSOM : … Non ! (Dit-t-il tout bas).

AMANDA CARTER : Pardon ? … Monsieur !

GRISSOM : … Et vous savez qui est le père ?

AMANDA CARTER : … D'après les informations, le père de Sally est un professeur d'université avec qui Sara a eu une relation !

_« Sara ! … Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ? … Sara ! … Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » Pense Grissom._

AMANDA CARTER : … Monsieur ! … Vous savez qui s'est ?

GRISSOM : … J'en suis pas sûr ! … J'aurais besoin de sa fille pour faire une recherche !

AMANDA CARTER : … Bon ! … Je fais appeler Sally pour qu'elle vienne ici !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sally arrive enfin dans le bureau de la directrice de l'association. Elle s'approche d'Amanda tout en regardant l'homme assis en face. Sally est brune comme Sara. Grissom remarque les yeux bleus de Sally. Il connaît ce regard.

SALLY SIDLE : … Bonjour ! Madame, Monsieur !

AMANDA CARTER : … Bonjour ! … Sally ! … Je te présente le Docteur Gilbert Grissom, un ami de ta maman !

GRISSOM : … Bonjour ! … Sally ! … Moi ! … C'est Grissom !

SALLY SIDLE : … Votre nom est bizarre !

GRISSOM : … Tu parles bien pour ton âge !

SALLY SIDLE : … Je suis bien obligé ! … J'apprends vite pour que ma maman me récupère comme elle me l'a promis !

GRISSOM : … Ta mère tient ses promesses !

SALLY SIDLE : … Super ! …

AMANDA CARTER : … Sally ! … Ce monsieur va t'emmener à ta maman.

SALLY SIDLE : … C'est vraiment cool !

AMANDA CARTER : … Mais en attentant, Sally tu peux nous attendre dans la salle d'attente quelques minutes car que je donne les papiers à l'ami de ta maman §

SALLY SIDLE : … Bien ! … À tout à l'heure !

Grissom regarde partir Sally. Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Sally quitte la pièce.

GRISSOM : … Il y a quelques choses ?

AMANDA CARTER : … Oui ! Par moment, Sally n'entend pas !

Grissom croit savoir. Ses doutes se confirment.

_« Sally est ma fille ! … J'en suis sûr ! » Pense Grissom._

AMANDA CARTER : … Aucune famille d'accueil ne veut une enfant qui a un handicape ! …

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Exact ! … C'est pour ça que vous voulez que Sara reprenne sa fille !

AMANDA CARTER : … Euh ! … En partie !

GRISSOM : … Très bien ! … Je vous remercie ! … J'ai fait un long voyage pour venir ici ! … Quand je peux prendre Sally pour la ramener auprès de sa mère ?

AMANDA CARTER : … Aujourd'hui ! … Ses affaires sont prêts. … Euh ! Je suis désolée ! …

GRISSOM : … Ce n'est pas grave ! … Madame, je peux !

AMANDA CARTER : … Oui ! … Au revoir ! … Quand vous verrez votre collègue dite lui de m'appeler !

GRISSOM : … Ok !

Grissom quitte le bureau de la directrice. Il se rend à la salle d'attente pour prendre Sally, la fille de sa coéquipière.

GRISSOM : … Tu vois ! … Je suis là !

SALLY SIDLE : … C'est vrai ! … Tu connais ma mère ?

GRISSOM : … Oui !

SALLY SIDLE : … Vous aimez ma mère ?

GRISSOM : … Pardon ?

SALLY SIDLE : … Vous aimez ma mère ?

GRISSOM : … Sally ! … Ne dit rien à ta mère !

SALLY SIDLE : … C'est un secret !

GRISSOM : … Oui ! … Mais avant d'aller voir ta mère, ça te dit d'aller avec moi dans un labo pour un petit test ?

SALLY SIDLE : … Quel test ?

GRISSOM : … Tu vas voir ça va être cool !

SALLY SIDLE : … Ok !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom et Sally arrivent dans l'ancien lieu de travail de Sara. Grissom fait un prélèvement dans sa bouche. Il fait la même chose dans celle de Sally. Il demande au technicien d'avoir les résultats au plus vite. Ils quittent le laboratoire. Grissom emmène Sally dans l'appartement de Sara. Quand il ouvre la porte. Grissom est étonné de trouver Sara en face de lui.

SALLY SIDLE : … Maman !

SARA : … Sally ! …

Sara regarde Grissom tout en serrant sa fille.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde le sait.

a/n : J'ai inventé Amanda Carter par rapport à Stargate SG-1.

a/n : Mes chapitres sont courts. Peut-être, je verrai un effort l'année prochaine ! À voir !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. CHAP 05

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : **

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre V - **

À San Francisco, Sara est dans son appartement. Elle vient de rendre une douche bien méritée. Sa fille se précipite dans les bras de Sara, sa mère. Mais Sara se rend de compte que sa fille n'est pas vue seule. Elle est accompagnée de Grissom, la personne que Sara veut éviter depuis quelques semaines.

SARA : … Chérie ! … Va te coucher ! … Ta chambre est toujours prête !

SALLY SIDLE : … Bien maman !

Sara regarde sa fille partir dans sa chambre. Dès que Sally entre dans sa chambre, Sara retourne la tête vers Grissom. Mais Sally ressort de sa chambre pour parler à sa mère.

SALLY SIDLE : … Je t'aime ! … Maman !

SARA : … Moi aussi !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sara se retourne de nouveau vers Grissom. Ils se font face à face.

SARA : Merci ! … Mais tu n'aurais pas dû !

GRISSOM : Tu n'étais pas joignable alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais d'aider ?

SARA : … Bien ! … Merci !

GRISSOM : … Sara ! … Je suis le père de Sally ?

SARA : … C'est une question ?

GRISSOM : … Oui !

SARA : Je paris que tu as fait le test de paternité ?

GRISSOM : … Oui ! … Mais je voudrais l'entendre de ta bouche ?

SARA : … Tu as le résultat !

GRISSOM : … Pas encore ! … Sara !

SARA : … Quoi ?

GRISSOM : … Alors !

SARA : … Alors quoi ?

GRISSOM : Je suis le père de Sally ? Oui ou non !

SARA : …

Sara allait répondre mais le téléphone de Grissom sonne. Il ne quitte pas Sara des yeux.

SARA : … Tu ne regarde pas le résultat ?

GRISSOM : … Non ! … Je veux que tu me dises la vérité !

SARA : … La vérité ! … Quel vérité ?

GRISSOM : … Sara ! Calme-toi ?

SARA : … Quoi ? Me calmer ! … Mais c'est toi qui m'énerve ! Comment veux-tu que je me calme !

GRISSOM : … Sally doit dormir !

SARA : … Sally ! … Laisse la tranquille !

Sara hausse le ton. Grissom la regarde toujours.

GRISSOM : … Ne t'énerve pas !

SARA : … Quoi ? … Je dois rester calme ! … Tu es parti ! … C'est toi qui est parti !

GRISSOM : … Tu savais que j'allais retourner à Las Vegas ! … Comme tous les mois !

SARA : … Bien ! … Mais tu as mis quatre mois à m'appeler ! … Tu n'as pas pensé à moi une seule fois dans ta vie !

GRISSOM : … C'est faux ! … Sara !

SARA : Ah ! … Oui ! … Pas un coup de fil, ni un e-mail, ni une lettre, je n'ai rien eu !

GRISSOM : … Chérie !

SARA : … Je ne suis pas ta chérie ! … Alors il y a pas de chérie qui compte !

GRISSOM : … Bien ! Comme tu veux !

Sara le regarde avec les bras croisés. Il sait qu'elle est en colère. Mais Sara est tellement belle quand elle est en pétard.

SARA : … Grissom !

GRISSOM : … Oui !

SARA : … Tu te conseilles de lire le message !

GRISSOM : … Non ! … J'attend ta réponse !

SARA : … Et après tu parts ?

GRISSOM : … Si tu le souhaites ! … Oui !

SARA : … Ok !

Sally arrive en pyjama. Elle embrasse sa mère. Elle dit au revoir à Grissom.

SALLY SIDLE : … J'aimerais que tu sois mon papa !

SARA : … Sally dans ta chambre !

SALLY SIDLE : … Bien ! … Au revoir !

Sara regarde sa fille. Elle est sous le choc. Sally repart dans sa chambre, mais avant de partir.

SALLY SIDLE : … Maman ! … Laisse-lui une chance ! …

Sara regarde encore sa fille. Quand Sally ferme sa porte. Sara se retourne vers Grissom.

SARA : … Quand j'ai découvre que j'étais enceinte ! … C'était trop tard pour avorter ! … Tu m'as laissée !

GRISSOM : … Désolé !

SARA : … Tu veux savoir si Sally est ta fille ?

GRISSOM : … Oui !

SARA : … Je suis sûre que tu le sais déjà !

GRISSOM : … Je n'ai pas les résultats !

SARA : … Si ! … Tu as oublié que tu viens de recevoir un sms !

GRISSOM : … Exact !

SARA : … Regarde le ! … Il va t'indiquer que Sally est ta …

Le téléphone portable de Sara sonne. Elle voit que c'est le numéro de l'association. Elle répond tout en regardant Grissom.

SARA : … Allô ! … Oui ! … Oh ! … Madame Carter ! … Oui ! … Je viens d'arriver ! … Grissom ! … Oui ! … Il est là avec Sally ! … Merci ! … Au revoir !

Sara raccroche son téléphone. Elle regarde de nouveau Grissom.

GRISSOM : Sara !

SARA : Oui !

GRISSOM : … Sally ? C'est ?

SARA : … C'est ta fille !

Sara n'attend pas que Grissom lui répond. Elle part en direction de sa chambre. Sara laisse Grissom sur place. Ce dernier est sous le choc mais il s'en doutait. Grissom lit le message. Le technicien lui annonce sa paternité. Sara ressort de sa chambre. Elle regarde Grissom.

SARA : Grissom ! … J'aimerai que tu parts de mon appartement maintenant !

GRISSOM : … Hein !

SARA : J'aimerais dormir ! … S'il te plaît sort ?

GRISSOM : … J'aimerais rester dormir !

SARA : … Quoi ? … Ici ! … Tu m'as promis que tu partirais après !

GRISSOM : … Je sais ! … J'aimerais dire à Sally que je suis son père !

SARA : … Non ! … Jamais de la vie !

GRISSOM : … Sara ! … C'est ma fille !

SARA : … Oui ! … Exact ! … Mais !

SALLY SIDLE : … Maman, il peut dormir dans la chambre d'ami ?

Sara se retourne. Grissom sourit. Sara n'avait pas entendu sa fille se réveiller.

SARA : … Sally ! … Va au lit !

SALLY SIDLE : … Non ! …

SARA : … Sally ! … Va au lit ! … Maintenant !

SALLY SIDLE : … Je veux qu'il dorme ici dans la chambre d'ami ! C'est mon père !

SARA : … Tu as entendu ?

SALLY SIDLE : … Oui !

GRISSOM : … Sally ! … Ce n'est rien ! … Je fais dormir dans un hôtel !

SALLY SIDLE : Non ! … Reste ! … Tu es mon père ? … Oui ou non ?

GRISSOM : … Biologiquement : … Oui !

Grissom regarde Sara en répondant à Sally.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Voilà Grissom est au courant ! … Maintenant dans les prochains chapitres vous allez savoir comment ils ont su que Sara a une fille.

a/n : Bonne Année à tous !

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde sait.

a/n : Je serais de nouveau en formation dans quelques jours alors je posterais que les week end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. CHAP 06

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : **

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre VI - **

Toujours dans l'appartement de Sara, Grissom tient tête à Sara. Il la regarde. Grissom voit que Sara est en colère, même très en colère.

GRISSOM : … Sara !

SARA : Quoi ?

Sara a hurlé ce mot tout en regardant Grissom dans les yeux.

GRISSOM : … Tu vas finir par réveiller Sally ?

SARA : … Tu as raison !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara se retourne en direction de la chambre de sa fille. Il y a aucun bruit. Elle regarde de nouveau le père de sa fille.

SARA : … Très bien ! … Tu veux quoi au juste !

GRISSOM : … Toute la vérité !

SARA : … Bien ! … Lors assis-toi ! … Je ne sais pas par ou commencer ?

GRISSOM : Par le début !

Sara sourit ironiquement. elle se calme. Grissom s'assoit dans un fauteuil dans le salon de Sara.

SARA : C'est vrai ! … Que je suis bête par moment ! … Naturellement par le début !

GRISSOM : … Je suis parti le lendemain ! …

SARA : … Oui !

GRISSOM : … Quand je suis sorti de ton appartement. J'avais honte de moi ! … J'étais triste !

SARA : … Oui ! … Tu peux avoir honte ! … Tu quittes la fille après avoir fait l'amour ! … Tu es comme tous les hommes !

GRISSOM : … Si tu veux !

Sara le fusille du regard. Grissom baisse les yeux.

SARA : … Quand tu es parti ! … Tu as brisé mon cœur ! … Mais ça tu le sais déjà !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Je suis désolé !

SARA : … Désolé ! … Si tu veux ! … Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte ! … Je ne savais pas qui été le père !

GRISSOM : … Quoi ? … Tu m'as trompé !

SARA : … Tu étais parti ! … Je ne te dois rien !

GRISSOM : … Oui !

SARA : À l'échographie, la gynécologue m'a donné la date de la conception de Sally. … Donc ! … J'ai su à ce moment là que tu étais le père !

GRISSOM : … Ok ! … Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit !

SARA : … J'étais en colère !

GRISSOM : … D'accord !

SARA : … Quand j'ai accouché ! … Je voulais reprendre contacter avec toi mais j'étais toujours en colère après toi ! … Au début, je me suis occupée de Sally !

GRISSOM : … Je t'ai appelé ! … Avant, j'avais de tes nouvelles par ton patron et du jour au lendemain ! … Plus rien ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit à ce moment là !

SARA : … J'étais toujours en colère !

GRISSOM : … Quand je t'ai appelé pour Holly ! … Tu as accepté !

SARA : … Exact ! … Si mes souvenirs sont bon ! … J'étais venu juste pour l'affaire ! … Pas rester ! … À mon retour ! … Je devais reprendre Sally mais je ne suis jamais revenu ! … J'ai laissé donc Sally là où elle connaissait tout le monde !

GRISSOM : … Sara ! … Tu aurais pu la prendre avec toi !

SARA : … Ah ! … Oui ! … Je t'aurais dit quoi à ce moment là !

GRISSOM : … Comme aujourd'hui ! … Nous aurions une discussion à son sujet !

SARA : Juste ! … Que fait-on maintenant ?

GRISSOM : … Je ne sais pas !

SARA : … Moi non plus !

Un silence s'installe entre les parents de Sally.

GRISSOM : … Je peux rester là ? Juste cette nuit !

SARA : … Ok ! … Tu as un lit dans la chambre au côté de Sally !

GRISSOM : Merci !

SARA : … Tu peux remercier ta fille pour ça ! … Si elle n'était pas aussi têtue ! … Je t'aurais déjà fait partir depuis un bon moment !

GRISSOM : … Têtue ! … Sally ! … Je sais de qui elle tient !

SARA : … Attention ! … Grissom !

GRISSOM : … Elle a mes yeux ! … Elle a ton regard !

SARA : … Sally a ton sourire !

GRISSOM : … Sara !

SARA : … oui !

GRISSOM : … Je peux la reconnaître ?

SARA : … Comme tu veux ?

GRISSOM : … Je vais la reconnaître !

SARA : Ok !

GRISSOM : … Sara !

SARA : … Oui !

GRISSOM : … Non rien !

SARA : … Ok ! … Alors bonne nuit ! … À demain !

GRISSOM : À Demain !

Sara se lève. Elle laisse Grissom dans le salon, seul. Il la regarde partir sans rien dire.

_« Merci ! … Sally ! … Sara ! … Tu m'as fait un bon cadeau ! … Je suis papa grâce à toi ! … Si tu savais comment je t'aime ! » Pense Grissom._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Sara est toujours dans son salon mais à Las Vegas. Elle regarde la télévision. Sara a été suspendu par Ecklie quelques jours. Grissom est un père merveilleux. Sara regarde Grissom dans le fauteuil en train de lire une histoire à Sally. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ferme le livre. Sally sait qu'elle doit se diriger dans sa chambre. Sally embrasse son père puis sa mère. Les parents de Sally se regardent à ce moment là. Grissom voit une étincelle dans les yeux de Sara. Il sourit. Grissom se lève. Sara le regarde passer devant elle. Dès qu'il est à sa hauteur, Sara met la main droite au cul de son homme.

**À Suivre…**

a/n : Voilà la fin du premier Flash back.

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde sait.

a/n : Je serais de nouveau en formation dans quelques jours alors je posterais que les week end.

a/n : Je sais ! … Ce chapitre est court mais je l'écris le soir dans la semaine en formation.

a/n : J'avais dis que je traduirais ma première histoire. Mais en ce moment, je n'ai pas trop le temps pour le faire !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. CHAP 07

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : **

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre VII - **

Dans leur appartement, Grissom regarde Sara. Il est maintenant marié avec mais personne ne le sait. Hier il a appris par Sara qu'il allait être de nouveau papa dans sept mois. Ils ont décidé de chercher une grande maison. Tous savent qu'il est le père de Sally. Qu'il vive ensemble pour leur fille. Ecklie a voulu renvoyer Sara sur le champs après une engueulade avec Catherine. Mais Grissom est intervenu auprès du shérif. Car ce dernier lui devait une faveur. Tout à coup, Sara se sent épier. Elle tourne la tête et voit que c'est son époux qui la regarde tendrement.

SARA : Gil ! … Je suis désolée !

GRISSOM : Désolé de quoi ?

SARA : … Tu sais au sujet de Catherine ! … Elle est ton amie !

GRISSOM : Mais tu es ma femme ! … Catherine est une amie mais elle passe après toi ! … Tu es prioritaire !

SARA : … Pas sur tout !

Grissom regarde Sara dans les yeux. Sara le regarde. Elle voit que Grissom n'a pas très bien compris !

SARA : … Le boulot passe avant moi !

GRISSOM : Non ! … Il passe après toi !

SARA : Depuis quand ?

GRISSOM : Depuis que j'ai appris que Sally est ma fille !

SARA : … Oh !

GRISSOM : … Sara ! … Je suis très heureux ! … Tu es la femme la plus attirante que j'ai vu ! … Je suis un peu jaloux par moment !

SARA : … Quoi ? … Par moment ! … Toi ! … Je ne dirais pas ça ! … Tu es jaloux dès qu'un homme s'approche de moi !

Grissom la regarde.

_« Elle a raison. » Pense-t-il._

SARA : Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça ! … Mais qu'un côté en réfléchissant bien ! … J'adore ça !

GRISSOM : Mais toi aussi tu es jalouse !

SARA : … Non !

GRISSOM : … Si !

SARA : … Je serai jalouse de qui ?

GRISSOM : Terri !

SARA : … Elle ! … Non ! … Elle n'est pas ton genre !

GRISSOM : … Lady Heather !

SARA : … Qui ?

GRISSOM : … Lady Heather !

SARA : … Je ne sais pas qui c'est ! … Je l'ai jamais vu ! … Mais j'ai entendu par Catherine que tu as passé une nuit chez elle ! … Tu as fait quoi là-bas ?

GRISSOM : … J'ai juste dit que j'aime une femme depuis que je l'ai rencontré !

SARA : … Oh ! … Et qui est cette femme ?

GRISSOM : … Toi ! … C'est plutôt elle qui est jalouse de toi ?

SARA : … Ah ! … Bon !

GRISSOM : … Elle n'a de tout façon aucune chance ! … Tu es mon rayon de soleil ! Tu m'as fait le plus heureux des hommes !

SARA : … Je n'ai rien fait !

GRISSOM : … Si ! … Tu as su lire dans mon cœur !

Tout à coup, le téléphone de la famille Grissom sonne.

GRISSOM : … Oui ! Catherine ! … Je n'ai pas trop le temps car Sally vient juste de s'endormir ! … Il y a des insectes ! … Mm ! … Tu les prélèves et je les verrais ce soir ! … Bye !

Grissom raccroche ton téléphone. Il regarde Sara. Grissom sourit à son épouse.

SARA : … Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! … Tu parles avec une autre femme sous mon nez !

Grissom fronce les sourcils. Il regarde son épouse. Cette dernière se met à rire. Ils rigolent ensemble.

GRISSOM : … Jalouse !

SARA : Non ! … Je ne risque rien ! … C'est Catherine ! … Tu sais qu'elle avait un faible pour toi ?

GRISSOM : … Non ! … Nous sommes uniquement des amis ! … Elle n'a pas attiré pour moi !

SARA : Puisque tu le dis ! … Catherine a aussi un faible pour Warrick !

GRISSOM : Warrick !

SARA : … Tu as jaloux !

GRISSOM : … Non ! … Warrick ne te court pas après !

SARA : … Tu n'en sais rien !

GRISSOM : … Bon ! … Je te laisse ! … Tu me rejoins au labo !

SARA : … Oui ! … Mon cœur ! …

GRISSOM : Je fais être de nouveau papa ! …

SARA : … Oui ! … Tu es super fou de joie !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Hé ! Comment ?

Le soir arrive. Grissom voit les insectes de Catherine. Il les regarde. Tout à coup, Catherine entre dans son bureau. Elle l'examine. Grissom la regarde.

GRISSOM : … Oui !

CATHERINE : Tu as vu mes insectes !

GRISSOM : … Je suis entrain de les regarder !

CATHERINE : … Je vois. !!!! Et alors ?

GRISSOM : … Est-ce qu'il avait des vaches près du cadavre ?

CATHERINE : Oui ! Pourquoi ?

GRISSOM : … Il y a eu une contamination ! … Catherine ! … Je ne peux rien pour toi ! … Désolez !

CATHERINE : … Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

GRISSOM : C'est la vérité ! … Je ne peux rien pour ton enquête !

CATHERINE : … Non ! … Ce n'est pas à cause de mon enquête mais c'est par rapport à ta relation passée avec Sara !

GRISSOM : … Oh !

CATHERINE : … Je me souviens comment j'ai appris que Sara avait une fille et que tu étais le père !

GRISSOM : … Je me souviens de ta réaction ! …

CATHERINE : J'étais vraiment surprise ! … Tu peux le dire ! …

**À suivre…**

a/n : Désoler pour le retard pour le poste de ce chapitre ! … Je mérites vraiment des claques par moment !

a/n : Je me suis relu mais vu que j'ai des problèmes avec la grammaire et l'orthographe, le logiciel ne fait pas tout ! … Dommage !

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde le sait mais je l'écris comme même !

a/n : Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre car je déménages prochainement !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. CHAP 08

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : **

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre VIII - **

Toujours dans le bureau de Grissom, Catherine s'assoie en face de son ami de longue date.

CATHERINE : Jamais j'aurais cru que tu aurais un jour un enfant !

GRISSOM : … Idem pour moi ! … Mais ainsi va la vie !

CATHERINE : Sara t'a fait un énorme cadeau !

GRISSOM : … Oui ! … Mais elle me l'a caché quelques temps !

CATHERINE : … Elle avait des raisons ! … Certainement !

GRISSOM : … Oui ! …

CATHERINE : Sally doit être heureuse de vous avoir tous les deux à la maison !

GRISSOM : Le métier de père est vraiment dur mais je fais d'énorme effort pour réussir !

CATHERINE : … Tu l'as dit !

Grissom la regarde.

CATHERINE : … Vous en êtes où ?

Grissom regarde Catherine. Il a compris la question mais n'y répond pas. Au lieu de ça, Grissom se souvient comment Catherine a appris le secret de Sara. C'est aussi, le secret de Grissom !

_Flash-Back :_

_Quelques mois après que Grissom est appris qu'il est papa d'une petite fille qu'il a eu avec Sara, lors de leur liaison quand Grissom était son professeur et qu'elle était une de ses élèves lors du séminaire de San Francisco._

_Grissom et Sara était dans le bureau du premier. Ils discutaient de leur fille. En arrivant près du bureau de son ami, Catherine a entendu la fin de leur conversation._

_GRISSOM : … Sara j'ai pris une décision au sujet de Sally ?_

_Dans le couloir, Catherine entend pour la première fois, ce prénom, il se demande qui est cette personne. Elle reconnaît tout de suite, la voix de Grissom._

_Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Grissom, Sara répond à son ancien amant._

_SARA : … Au sujet de Sally ! … De ma fille !_

_Dans le couloir, pas loin du bureau, Catherine a entendu l'aveu de Sara. La blonde est sur le choc. Elle n'en revient pas._

_Pendant ce temps, toujours dans le bureau de Grissom, ce dernier surenchère la surprise._

_GRISSOM : … Sara ! … Tu oublies que c'est aussi ma fille !_

_SARA : … Je sais ! … Je sais !_

_Dans le couloir, Catherine vient d'entendre la nouvelle de la paternité de son ami, par la bouche Grissom. Elle n'en revient toujours pas !_

_Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Grissom, ce dernier reprend la parole._

_GRISSOM : … J'ai décidé d'éduquer notre fille, ensemble ! … Je veux vraiment être son père !_

_SARA : … Ok ! … Mais que va-t-on faire maintenant !_

_GRISSOM : … Vivre ensemble pour notre fille ?_

_SARA : Pardon ?_

_GRISSOM : … Sally a besoin de moi ! … Elle a besoin de toi aussi ! … Un enfant a besoin de ses deux parents !_

_SARA : Je suis d'accord avec moi mais…_

_Tout à coup, Sara entend un bruit dans le couloir. Elle regarde son ancien amant. Sara se dirige vers la sortie du bureau de Grissom. Elle regarde d'abord vers la droite. Il n'y a personne. Puis Sara regarde du côté gauche. Elle voit que Catherine sous le choc. En regardant la blonde, Sara comprend que Catherine a entendu sa conversation avec Grissom. Sara se précipite dans le bureau._

_SARA : … Gil ! … Je crois que nous avons un problème !_

_GRISSOM : … De quoi tu me parles ?_

_SARA : Catherine était dans le couloir quand on parlait de Sally ! … J'ai lu dans ses yeux ! … Elle a tout entendu !_

_GRISSOM : Tu es sûre !_

_SARA : Je ne suis aveugle !_

_GRISSOM : … Oh ! … Sara ! … Je fais lui parler tout de suite !_

_Grissom court après Catherine, son amie de longue date. Pendant ce temps, la blonde se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Elle s'en crois pas ses oreilles d'avoir entendu une conversation entre Sara et Grissom. Son ami de longue date arrive derrière Catherine. L'ancien amant de Sara pose sa main droite sur l'épaule de son amie longue date. Catherine sursaute. Elle voit que c'est Grissom._

_GRISSOM : Catherine ! … Tu vas bien !_

_CATHERINE : … Oui ! … Je viens d'apprendre que mon meilleur ami m'a caché qu'il a déjà été amoureux !_

_GRISSOM : C'est ma vie privée ! … Elle ne regarde que moi !_

_CATHERINE : … Pourquoi as-tu fais venir Sara ici à Las Vegas ?_

_GRISSOM : Je l'ai déjà dit ! … C'est une amie ! … Il fallait une personne à qui j'ai une confiance !_

_CATHERINE : … Une amie ! … Tu parles ! … Tu as couché avec elle !_

_GRISSOM : Je n'ai pas couché avec Sara mais j'ai fais l'amour avec Sara, à San Francisco !_

_CATHERINE : Grissom ! … Coucher et faire l'amour se sont la même chose !_

_GRISSOM : … Non ! … J'avais des sentiments pour Sara !_

_CATHERINE : Gil ! … Tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle !_

_Grissom ne répond pas. Il regarde son amie de longue date._

_GRISSOM : … Tu as raison ! … J'aime toujours Sara mais j'ai sacrifié cet amour pour son bonheur ! …_

_CATHERINE : Sally s'est qui au sujet ?_

_GRISSOM : Ma fille ! …_

_CATHERINE : C'est aussi celle de Sara !_

_Au bout du couloir, Warrick a entendu toute la conversation de Grissom et de Catherine. Il ne dit rien. Warrick continue son chemin. Il rencontre Sara, Nick et Greg dans la salle de repos. Warrick regarde Sara du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière ne sait pas pourquoi ?_

_GREG : Salut Warrick !_

_WARRICK : Salut !_

_SARA : … Tu en fais une tête ?_

_NICK : … C'est vrai ça ! … Il dirait que tu as appris une nouvelle surprenante._

_En entendant ça, Warrick regarde Sara. Cette dernière a un rôle pressentiment. Mais ne dit rien. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas la seule à avoir un rôle pressentiment car Greg regarde tour à tour, Sara et Warrick._

**À suivre…**

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais tout le monde est au courant.

a/n : Merci pour les reviews ! …

a/n : J'arrive bientôt à la fin de l'histoire. Il reste « Nick, Greg, Ecklie, Brass, etc….). Mais avec qui Warrick va parler de se qu'il vient t'entendre. … À bientôt !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. CHAP 09

_Aussi enfin le nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire. Je mérite par moment vraiment des claques. Je vous ai fait attendre alors que déjà la dernière fois la moitié du chapitre était écrite._

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : **

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre IX - **

_Dans la salle de repos du laboratoire de la Police Scientifique, Sara continue de regarder Warrick. Elle se pose beaucoup de question. À ce moment là, Grissom et Catherine arrivent en même temps. La nouvelle arrivante regarde Sara. Elles se regardent. Grissom observe tour à tour Catherine et Sara. Rien qu'au regard, Sara comprend qu'il a dû expliquer certaines choses à Catherine. La mère de Sally regarde par moment sa montre. Puis contre tout attente, Sara dit au revoir en faisant signe de la main à ses amis. Ils lui répondent tout de suite à part Warrick qui met quelques minutes à lui répondre. Sara doit aller chercher Sally._

_NICK : … Sara ! Tu pars déjà !_

_SARA : Oui ! … J'ai posé mon jour de congé il y a quelques minutes et il vient d'être accorder alors…_

_NICK : Tu es venu pourquoi alors ?_

_SARA : Pour poser mon jour de congé !_

_GREG : Profite de ton jour !_

_SARA : Compte sur moi ! … Greg ! … À plus !_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara arrive chez la nounou de sa fille. Elles discutent quelques minutes. Et Sara regarde derrière elle. La mère de Sally voit Warrick entrain de se promener dans la rue. Sara dit au revoir à la nounou de sa fille. Avec Sally, Sara se dirige vers son collègue de bureau. Sally ne dit rien. Elle a vu dans les yeux de sa mère de ne pas parler._

_SARA : … Hé ! … Warrick !_

_Ce dernier se retourne en entendant son nom. Il avait déjà reconnu la voix de la jeune femme. Warrick remarque que Sara est accompagnée par une enfant._

_« C'est donc vrai ! … Elle a une fille ! … Et c'est Grissom le père ! »_

_SARA : Warrick ! … Je te présente Sally, ma fille !_

_WARRICK : Salut ! _

_SARA : … Tu n'es pas surpris !_

_WARRICK : Que tu as une fille ?_

_SARA : … Oui !_

_WARRICK : Non ! … J'ai entendu Catherine et Grissom en parlant tout à l'heure !_

_SARA : Oh !_

_WARRICK : Grissom est le père ?_

_SARA : Pardon ?_

_WARRICK : Tu as bien entendu ! … Je veux que tu sois franche avec moi, Sara !_

_SARA : … Grissom est bien le père. Ça s'est passé bien avant que j'arrive ici à Las Vegas !_

_SALLY : Qui est Grissom ? … Maman !_

_SARA : C'est ton père !_

_SALLY : Il s'appelle Gil ! … Pas Grissom !_

_WARRICK : C'est le nom de famille de Gil !_

_SALLY : Non ! … C'est Sidle son nom car c'est mon papa !_

_Sara rit ironiquement devant Warrick et sa fille._

_SARA : Non ma puce ! … Sidle est ton nom de famille et le mien ! _

_SALLY : Pourquoi je ne porte pas le nom de papa comme tous les autres enfants !_

_WARRICK : C'est vrai ça ! … Pourquoi ?_

_Sara regarde Warrick et sa fille, tour à tour. Mais ne répond pas ! Après quelques minutes, Sally ne se rappelle pas de la question. _

_SARA : Warrick ! … Avec Grissom, c'était il y a longtemps, il n'y a plus rien maintenant ! _

_WARRICK : Vraiment !_

_SARA : Je te le jure !_

_WARRICK : Je n'en doute pas !_

_SARA : … Tu es déçu !_

_WARRICK : Laisse-moi le temps de digérer la nouvelle ! … Sara ! … Qui s'est pour ça ?_

_SARA : Qui s'est quoi ?_

_WARRICK : La paternité de Grissom !_

_SARA : Catherine, la fouineuse !_

_WARRICK : Arrête un peu de l'appeler comme ça !_

_SARA : Quoi ? … Tu as des sentiments pour elle !_

_WARRICK : Non ! … Moi je ne me tapes pas mon patron ?_

_SARA : Je me tape qui ?_

_WARRICK : Grissom !_

_SARA : Je ne couche pas avec Grissom !_

_WARRICK : Vraiment ! …._

_SARA : … Nous étions amants autrefois ! … Il n'y a plus rien entre lui et moi !_

_WARRICK : Tu aimes toujours Grissom !_

_SARA : Non !_

_WARRICK : Au faites ! … Pourquoi Grissom n'est pas le nom de famille de Sally ?_

_SARA : Ne remet pas ça sur le tapis !_

_Sara regarde sa fille. Sally n'a pas entendu la question de Warrick. Sara est un peu soulagé !_

_SARA : Grissom n'a pas su tout de suite pour Sally. Il l'a appris un jour quand la directrice a voulu me joindre pour que je récupère Sally pour de bon. … Je peux te dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je lui cache qu'il était le père de ma fille. … Tu ne me croira pas mais il tient à cœur son rôle de père !_

_WARRICK : C'est du Grissom ! … Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense !_

_SARA : Tu l'as bien dit ! … Warrick ! … Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure !_

_WARRICK : C'est pas grave ! … Pardonne moi aussi ?_

_SARA : Ok ! … Warrick ! … Tu l'as dit à personne !_

_WARRICK : Non ! … Mais je crois que je fais faire chanter un peu Grissom ! … J'ai besoin de quelques jours de vacances !_

_Sara et Warrick rigolent. Non loin de là, une personne les espionne. Il est jaloux qu'un homme s'approche trop très de Sara._

**À suivre…**

_a/n : Ooh la la ! … Trois chapitres pour trois histoires, je suis en pleine forme en ce moment !_

_a/n : Merci pour les reviews ! … _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	10. CHAP 10

_Aussi enfin le nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire. Je mérite par moment vraiment des claques. Je vous ai fait attendre pour ce chapitre mais maintenant la formation est finie. Je pourrais m'occuper de mes histoires mais tout dépend de ma fille et de mon imagination. _

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : **

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre X - **

Pendant ce temps, un homme regarde Sara et Warrick. Il est jaloux mais il sait qu'il ne risque rien. Warrick considère Sara comme une collègue.

Une heure plus tard, Sara est sur une scène de crime. Elle est étonnée de voir arriver Grissom.

SARA : Tiens ! … Que me faut l'honneur de ta présence ?

GRISSOM : Je t'ai vu parlé avec Warrick ! … Tout à l'heure !

SARA : Oui ! … Et ?

GRISSOM : Et ? … Quoi ?

SARA : Tu veux savoir de quoi ont parlé ?

GRISSOM : Non ! …

SARA : Vraiment ? … Tu es sûre ?

GRISSOM : Oui !

SARA : Il a surpris ta conversation avec Catherine !

GRISSOM : Quelle conversation avec Catherine ?

SARA : Celle où tu disais que Sally est ta fille !

GRISSOM : Oh !

Sara regarde autour d'elle. La jeune femme voit arriver Warrick. Ce dernier vient de voir que Grissom est entrain de parler à la jeune femme. Il s'arrête net. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, Warrick décide d'aller voir Sara et Grissom. Quand il arrive près de ses deux collègues. Le grand Black les regarde. Et ces derniers le regardent aussi. Ils s'interrogent.

GRISSOM : Qu'as-tu trouvé Warrick ?

WARRICK : Rien !

SARA : Rien ! … Pas une empreinte ! … Pas de traces !

WARRICK : Rien !

SARA : J'ai eu plus de chance que toi ! … Qu'est-ce qui a dans une chambre d'hôtel, le plus souvent ?

WARRICK : Un lit !

SARA : Non ! … Perdu ! … Warrick ! … As-tu une sujection ? … Grissom !

Grissom hausse un sourcil. Il a bien une idée mais Grissom connaît très bien Sara. Cette dernière est excitée comme tout par sa découverte.

GRISSOM : Oui ! … J'ai ma petite idée ! … Mais je te laisse l'honneur de dire ta découverte.

Sara est étonnée. Elle hausse aussi un sourcil. Warrick les observe tranquillement. Ne dit rien. Il comprend maintenant pourquoi Grissom a été attiré par Sara. Warrick est sûr que son Chef est toujours attiré par Sara. D'ailleurs s'est réciproque !

SARA : Des petits soldats dans un drap ! … Vous ne voyez pas !

WARRICK : Si ! … Des protéines !

SARA : Exact ! … Warrick, tu es le vainqueur ! … Bravo !

WARRICK : J'ai gagné quoi ?

SARA : Rien ! … Juste l'estime de Grissom !

Warrick, le black regard son Patron. Qui n'a pas quitté l'œil Sara des yeux. Hors à ce moment là, Nick arrive pour les aider. Il a fini son enquête. Il regarde ses collègues. Ces derniers sont entrain de rigoler avec la complicité. Quelques minutes plus tard, Warrick est avec Grissom dans la maison de la victime. Sara est en route avec Nick pour le laboratoire. Mais pendant ce temps, Warrick fait les toilettes du lieu du crime. Grissom s'approche de lui. Ils se regardent.

WARRICK : Je suis au courant !

GRISSOM : De quoi ?

WARRICK : Au sujet de Sally ! … De vous et de Sara !

GRISSOM : Oh ! … Warrick ! … C'est ma vie privée ! … Je ne veux pas la dire à tous !

WARRICK : Je comprends ! … Mais je crois que Sara vous aime toujours mais c'est son affaire !

GRISSOM : Je ne crois pas que Sara m'aime toujours ! … Je lui ai brisé son cœur ! … Je sais ! … Sally est là pour me souvenir que j'ai aimé Sara comme un fou !

WARRICK : Vous l'aimez toujours mais c'est vraiment très compliqué surtout avec notre métier !

GRISSOM : Vous êtes sûr !

WARRICK : Tu as toujours une chance avec elle !

Grissom regarde Warrick. Il pense à Sara en ce moment là. Warrick regarde la réaction de son Patron.

GRISSOM : Bon ! … Reprenons notre affaire ! … Alors quoi de neuf ?

WARRICK : Rien ! …

Pendant ce temps, sur la route qui mène Sara et Nick au laboratoire.

NICK : Sara je peux te poser des questions ?

SARA : Sur quoi ?

NICK : Il y a des rumeurs qui circule au labo sur toi !

SARA : Et ?

NICK : Est-t-il vrai que tu as une fille ?

SARA : C'est vrai ! … Elle s'appelle Sally !

NICK : Grissom est le père ?

SARA : Pardon ?

NICK : Désoler ! … C'est juste une rumeur !

SARA : J'ai vrai que je connais Grissom depuis quelques temps ! …

NICK : Je sais ! … Tout le monde le sait ça ! … Dis moi la vérité ! … Je suis ton ami !

SARA : Nick ! … Ne crois pas tout ce que dit les rumeurs ! … C'est mauvais pour ta santé !

NICK : Merci ! … Sara ! … Mais je veux savoir !

SARA : Un déjeuner s'a te dit ! … Là tout de suite !

NICK : Bien sûr !

Quelques minutes plus tard, au restaurant, deux collègues y rentrent tranquillement. Ils s'installent à une table à l'écart des autres.

NICK : Tu m'as toujours pas répondu ! … Sara !

SARA : J'aimerai un café !

NICK : Non pas ça ! … Tu sais ce que je veux dire !

SARA : Oui ! … C'est vrai !

Sara regarde de gauche à droite. La mère de Sally ne voit personne qu'elle connaît. Alors la jeune femme se lance à raconter sa vie amoureuse à son frère de cœur.

SARA : J'ai eu une aventure avec Grissom, à San Francisco ! …

NICK : Je m'en doutais un peu !

SARA : Tu veux savoir si Grissom est le père de Sally ! … C'est ça !

NICK : Je sais … C'est ta vie privée ! … Mais oui j'aimerai !

SARA : Pourquoi ? …

NICK : Je veux savoir si je peux compter sur Grissom !

SARA : Tu peux compter sur lui pour le boulot ! … Tu sais !

NICK : Ok ! … Tu ne veux pas me le dire !

SARA : Si ! … Sally est la fille de … !

Mais à cet instant, Greg qui écoutait la conversation, a fait tomber le vase qui le caché de ses deux collègues quand il s'est un peu plus rapproché de ses amis pour entendre correctement leur discussion sur la vie privée de Sara. Greg sourit à ses deux amis du boulot. Sara le regarde avec un regard noir. Nick est surpris de voir son ami ici.

À suivre…

a/n : Ce chapitre est finie ! …


	11. CHAP 11

_Aussi enfin le nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire. Je mérite par moment vraiment des claques. Je vous ai fait attendre pour ce chapitre mais maintenant la formation est finie. Je pourrais m'occuper de mes histoires mais tout dépend de ma fille et de mon imagination. _

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : **

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre XI - **

Au restaurant, Nick demande à Greg de venir les rejoindre au lieu de se cacher. Sara regarde Nick méchamment. À ce moment là, il comprend que Sara ne dira plus rien pour aujourd'hui. Le repas se passe bien. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois adultes se séparent. La jeune femme rentre chez elle. Mais une surprise l'attend. C'est Grissom qui ouvre la porte de chez elle.

SARA : Que fais-tu ici ?

GRISSOM : … Merci pour ton accueil !

SARA : Désolée !

GRISSOM : Je peux rentrer ?

SARA : Oui ! … Je viens juste d'arriver ! … Pourquoi tu es ici ?

GRISSOM : Je suis allé chercher notre fille à l'école !

SARA : Oui ! … J'avais oublié !

GRISSOM : … Je t'aime !

SARA : Pardon ?

GRISSOM : Je veux une autre chance pour nous deux ! … Je veux vivre avec notre enfant avec toi !

SARA : … Pas ce soir ! … Je ne veux plus me battre ! … Nick me pose des tas de question sur notre relation !

GRISSOM : Oh !

SARA : … Avec notre travail ! … Je crois que c'est dur d'avoir une vie privée ! … Surtout avec Nick, Greg, Hodges et les autres dans les couloirs !

GRISSOM : Ne penses pas à eux mais à nous !

SARA ; Justement ! … Je ne peux pas ce soir ! … Je suis crevée ! … Une douche ! …

GRISSOM : Pardon ?

SARA : J'ai besoin d'une douche ! … Tu veux venir sous la douche avec moi ?

Grissom ouvre ses yeux en grand. Il hausse un de ses sourcils sous le regard amusé de _sa _Sara. Pendant ce temps, cette dernière croise ses bras. La jeune femme se retourne dans le couloir mais tout à coup, elle fait demi-tour. Sara a le sourire aux lèvres.

SARA : Bon ! … Et je n'ai pas faim ! … J'ai mangé avec Nick et Greg nous espionné !

GRISSOM : Tu crois qu'il nous espionne en ce moment ?

SARA : …

GRISSOM : … Sara ! … Tu veux bien me laisser une nouvelle chance ?

SARA : Laisse moi du temps pour réfléchir ? … Tu veux bien ?

GRISSOM : … Oui !

SARA : Par contre, je suis pour que tu viennes vivre ici avec nous ! C'est pour Sally que j'accepte !

GRISSOM : Merci !

Quelques jours plus tard, un soir, Greg fait sursauter Sara. Quand cette dernière se retourne, elle donne une gifle à Greg. Ce geste a choqué Greg mais ça fait rire Nick. Grissom a regardé la scène.

NICK : Tu l'as bien cherché ! Greg !

SARA : Oui ! … Je n'aime pas ça !

GREG : Grissom ! … Dis quelques choses ?

GRISSOM : Non ! … Vous avez eu ce que vous méritez !

SARA : Merci !

GRISSOM : Mais ! … Vous ! … Miss Sidle ! … Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite !

SARA : Pourquoi ?

GRISSOM : Vous allez voir pourquoi quand vous serez dans mon bureau dans quelques minutes.

Sara fronce les sourcils. Pendant ce temps, Nick regarde la jeune femme et Grissom. Greg fait pareil. Sara regarde partir Grissom. Tout à coup, elle observe les fesses du père de sa fille.

_« C'est à moi ça ! » Se dit-t-elle dans sa tête._

NICK : Que te veut-il ?

SARA : Aucune idée !

GREG : Vraiment ?

Sara et Nick regardent Greg. La jeune femme soupire.

SARA : Que veux-tu dire Greg ?

GREG : Rien !

SARA : Vraiment ?

NICK : Sara ! … Grissom t'a demandé dans son bureau et ne soit pas en retard sinon… !

GREG : Elle ne risque rien ! … C'est Grissom !

SARA : … Ouais ! … Tu as raison ! … À tout à l'heure ! … Nick !

Sara se décide d'aller rejoindre Grissom dans son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme arrive devant la porte du bureau de son ancien amant. Il est là entrain de lire des notes. Sara prend une nouvelle grande respiration. La jeune femme frappe à la porte qui n'était pas fermé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Grissom lui fait signe d'entrer dans son bureau.

À suivre…

a/n : Voilà un autre chapitre de fini. J'ai mis du temps. Maintenant que je travaille, je suis obligée de jongler avec le boulot, ma fille et mes parents. … Ouf ! … Je m'en sors pas trop mal !

a/n : Prochain chapitre courant l'été !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
